


Lust of a Dragon

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Harems, Marking, Mating, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut with Plot justifying Smut, Tags to be added, Tantric Rituals, Vaginal Sex, romantic smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Whilst on a job, Natsu encounters a scroll he and his team were to recover, however, said scroll has side-effects. One which infects Natsu, leading to his female guild mates to help him.





	1. Erza

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a bit of a lead-up to the smut, but after that it's pretty much Romantic Smut after that, don't know if that's a thing, but I'm making it one. I actually have found out I can't really just write smut without intense romantic feelings, so this is an experiment of sorts, I just happen to be making it with Fairy Tail characters. I have a plan for this story, with my own fetishes in mind, but if you guys have anything you'd like to, either leave a comment or send a message and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

Natsu smirked as he punched another bandit, sending him crashing into the ground. He looked over and saw Erza and Grey make similar finishes to the bandits, Lucy having unleashed Taurus on them. The bandits hadn’t put up much of a fight, but it was rewarding enough to the young Dragon-Slayer, nothing interesting had been happening lately, either at the guild or on missions. Beating down sixty-something bandits was a nice change of pace, hell, the prospect of fighting Gray had been losing its appeal.

Erza looked around, surveying the field, “Is that all of them?”

“Looks like it,” Gray said, noticing belatedly that his shirt was on the ground and unsubtly picked it up.

“That wasn’t so bad!” Lucy said, recalling Taurus.

“Aye, even Lucy didn’t have any problems!” Happy proclaimed, even though he was perched on said woman’s shoulder.

“Shut it, cat!”

“Better than what we’ve had recently,” Natsu said with his trademark grin. Erza and Lucy both smiled softly at the sight, even Gray relaxed his shoulders somewhat. Given his dour mood the last couple of weeks, the genuine happiness he displayed was enough to raise anyone’s spirits.

“Indeed, let’s see if they have what we’re looking for,” Erza said, picking through the wagons the bandits had traveled with.

Natsu vaguely remembered something about a scroll, he had been more interested in the description about beating up bandits, but apparently, the scroll they carried was the real threat.

As Erza picked through a wagon, Natsu noticed a dark shape move in the woods. In their hands, a scroll.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Natsu yelled, charging headlong into the woods. Erza looked to see the flapping of a dark cloak that Natsu followed.

“There! Gray, come!” She said, re-quipping into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor and taking flight.

Natsu followed the hooded figure into the woods, leaping over fallen tree trunks, weaving between closely-packed saplings. Whoever this person was, they were fast, weaving to and fro in the forest like a shadow, if not for Natsu’s advanced sense of smell and sight, he would have lost them by now. Their smell was definitely distinct, like old paper, like some of the books Levy liked to read.

The figure darted through a cluster of large, thick trees, and Natsu followed. However, when he followed, he found himself in a grove, oddly devoid of trees in a near perfect circle. Natsu looked around, trying to find any sign of the figure, but they were gone, so was their scent. The Dragon Slayer looked around, until he saw it, in the center of the circle was the scroll. Looked like it had been dropped in the pursuit.

While disappointed that the cloaked figure wasn’t around to fight him, Natsu picked up the scroll knowing that was what they came for. However, when he touched the old parchment, a sudden rush of orange magic rushed from the scroll to Natsu.

He screamed.

Erza had heard Natsu’s scream from the sky, she had stopped shock still, he never screamed! Something must have been wrong. “Natsu! Curse my foolishness, I should’ve followed him directly.”

Erza approximated where Natsu’s scream had come from, she descended into a grove, swords drawn. In the grove was the form of Natsu lying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain, his hand held the scroll they had been searching for.

The Queen of Fairies looked around, seeing no sign of what had attacked Natsu, she was struck between securing the area and making sure the cloaked figure wasn’t lying in wait to get the best of her, the other wanted to make sure Natsu was safe. The sound of Natsu’s whimpering made Erza’s decision as she went to him, turning him over and checking over him. Oddly, he had no physical injuries, no bruises, no cuts, not even puncture marks for poison. Still, Natsu was in immense pain, his features were in a tight wince, whimpers and silent pleas were made under breath. The only thing Erza noticed was that Natsu was considerably warmer than usual, even above his above-normal body temperature.

“Natsu!” Erza turned to see Happy fly down, likely having heard Natsu’s scream and came to find him. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, Happy,” Erza told the cat, a pensive frown on her face. “Please, get Gray and Lucy and bring them here, we need to get Natsu out of here and back to the guild.”

“Aye, sir!” The blue cat took off in search of the other members of their team.

Erza re-quipped into her standard armor, kneeling over the fallen Dragon Slayer.

“E-rz-a?” Natsu whimpered in a deathly tone.

“I’m here, Natsu. Gray and Lucy are on their way. Just hold on.” Erza said, resting a gauntleted hand on Natsu’s shoulder.

“I-it hurts, Erza.” Natsu groaned again, clutching his lower stomach.

“How can I help. Natsu? Tell me what you need.” Erza said, leaning over Natsu so she could hear his answer.

“I-I don’t-“Natsu began, suddenly his nose flared as he inhaled. He inhaled again, his eyes opened and fixated on Erza. The armored wizard felt herself intimidated by his intense stare.

“Natsu?”

Natsu leaned forward, he inhaled again, and his nostrils flared, his eyes became more focused on Erza.

“Erza, you smell good.” Natsu whispered as a lover would.

“T-thank y-you, Natsu. Are you feeling-?” Erza began, flustered, but was caught off guard as Natsu got even closer.  
“More…”<

“Natsu, what are you-?”

The Dragon Slayer suddenly lunged from his prone position, his center meeting Erza’s and pushing her to her back. Anger overtook Erza’s concern, she was about to retaliate when Natsu’s lips pressed against hers aggressively. Erza went stiff, she had never kissed anyone before, and she hadn’t expected her first kiss to be with Natsu. Erza felt herself flush as he continued to kiss her, it was desperate, hungry, and dominating. Natsu’s hands were on Erza’s arms, holding tight, not quite painfully, but enough to immobilize her arms from action.

“Natsu, s-stop,” Erza tried to say, but Natsu took the chance and laced his tongue through her open lips. Natsu’s tongue explored her mouth, it sought out her own appendage, trying to coax it into action, instead, Erza tried to push his tongue away with her own. A deep growl from Natsu indicated that he liked it.

Natsu’s knee wedged itself between Erza’s legs, pressing against her lower reaches causing an electric tingle go up her spine. Titania whined into Natsu’s mouth, squirming from the pressure she felt in her private areas. Whether it was because of her muted protest or not, Natsu stopped and pulled his mouth off Erza’s, leaving the redhead flushed and lightly panting.

Natsu was also panting, sweat was dripping down his face, his muscles were straining.

“Erza, I’m sorry. I can’t help myself.” Natsu said through gritted teeth, Erza could see from his eyes that he was barely in control of himself.

“Ice Make: Hammer!” An ice hammer fell upon Natsu’s head, knocking him out cold, his limp body fell on Erza’s.

The scarlet-haired wizard looked to see Gray, Lucy and Happy at the edge of the clearing, all wearing expressions of bewilderment and concern.

“You alright, Erza?” Gray asked, walking over and pulling Natsu off of her.

“Yes, thank you,” She said, standing and looking over Natsu. His sudden pounce on her had surprised and unnerved her more than she cared to admit, but why had he done it? And hadn’t he been in pain?

“What happened to him, Erza?” Lucy asked, keeping her distance from the unconscious Dragon Slayer, she’d never seen him act that way.

“I don’t know, Lucy. He was in pain and then he suddenly…did that.” Erza said, trying to hide her flushed face.

“Well, at least he got the scroll.” Happy said reaching for the discarded scroll. Erza’s eyes widened as it clicked.

“Don’t touch it, Happy!” The cat stopped and looked up at her.

“Why?”

“I have a feeling the scroll is what’s responsible for Natsu’s behavior.”

“You mean, it did that to him?” Gray asked.

“Perhaps, for now I’ll put the scroll in my inventory. Gray, pick up Natsu, we need to get him back to the guild.” Erza said, Gray grumbled, but picked up the Dragon Slayer and began to carry him out of the forest, Lucy helping him.

~

Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona sat in the main guild hall, studying the scroll that Team Natsu had procured during their last mission, the two were studying it in hopes of finding out what happened to the namesake of said team. Levy was reading and translating the text, while Cana was deciphering what spells were used, if any. It had been three hours since the team had returned with an unconscious, but clearly pained Natsu. Erza had asked them directly to decipher the scroll, without touching it.

Both Mages were frustrated, the scroll was particularly tricky to decipher, having a very old language Levy had to translate through several different dialects just to get all the nuance and context of the sentences, some words translated, others didn’t.

It was frustrating work, yielding nothing, until.

“Holy shit.” Cana cursed under her breath.

“What is it Cana?” Levy asked, when the Card Mage showed her, Levy’s face went red. “That’s not possible.”

“I’ve been drinking today, Levy, it’s no mistake.” Cana said, her usual mischievous look was absent.

“We’ve got to get this to Porlyuscia.”

“You’re damn right.”

Levy and Cana left the guild, heading to Porlyuscia’s house in the East Forest, outside the witch’s home were Markarov, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy and Gray, all had been waiting anxiously since they got there for word of Natsu’s condition. When Cana and Levy approached, they all stood up hoping for a word.

“Well, what did you find?” Gray asked.

Cana and Levy shared a look, “We need to talk to Porlyuscia first. We have a theory, she might be able to confirm it.”

Markarov nodded and gestured them in, Cana and Levy entered the healer’s home, grim expressions on their faces, the old woman was at the table staring down quizzically at Natsu, restrained to the table. The Dragon Slayer was still unconscious, but he was moaning in his sleep, most would assume in pain, but not quite.

Porlyusica looked up at the two mages, “Well, did you find anything?”

Cana took Levy’s translated pages, and her own deciphered page and presented them to the old woman. She looked at them pensively, her frown became even more grim in nature.

“A Tantric ritual scroll, I knew it,” The old woman said, rubbing her brow wearily. “Nasty piece of work here. I’m not sure who I’m going to pity more.”

“Is there a cure?” Levy asked, looking at Natsu’s form with concern.

“Do you know a cure for sex little lady?” Porlyusica asked Levy.

“U-um…abstinence?” Levy answered with a red face.

“No, relief. Fulfillment, or in lay man’s terms, an orgasm,” She said bluntly, the Script Mage spluttered in embarrassment. Porlyusica pushed past the two outside, muttering about having to break the bad news. “Time to tell them, come on you two!”

Cana and Levy followed, meeting their concerned guildmates outside. They all perked up waiting for the news. Cana took a look and saw Wendy among the group.  
“Happy, take Wendy back to the guild. We can’t have her hear this.” Cana said quietly.

Wendy and Happy looked ready to argue, but the demeanor of the usually devil may care Mage set them away quickly. Once they were out of earshot, Cana turned to the rest of the group.<

“That scroll you guys found, it’s a scroll about Tantric rituals, nearest we can figure, someone broke the wards around it and activated one of the spells. So when Natsu touched it, it activated.” Cana explained, knowing Levy wouldn’t do it, and Porlyusica would be far too blunt, even for her.

“T-tantric?” Lucy stuttered, hands over mouth half in embarrassment, half in horror. “Like…sex?”

“Yep, pretty rough too. My guess, if he doesn’t get any in the next couple of days, it might kill him.”

Erza kept her composure as she asked, “Why? How?”

Porlyusica shot her a look, “You ever drink too much water and have to pee a lot? Imagine having that blocked but still drink water, you’d explode. Same thing here, except instead of water, we’re talking about sexual energy.”

“Well, couldn’t he just jerk off or something?” Gray asked, uncomfortable but to the point.

“You want to teach him how?” The old woman snapped, “No, a Tantric ritual can only be undone through procreation, between two people going at it and climaxing. No sugar coating it.”

“Are there any specifics? Any loop holes we can exploit?” Markarov asked, normally, he’d find this kind of thing funny, but given how serious Natsu’s condition was, the old man was stone faced about this.

“Nope, kid just needs to go at it with people until he wears out the magic. If it wears out.”

“If?” Levy asked.

“Yeah, the kid’s Dragon side is being tapped into, his instincts to mate. Ordinarily, it’d take maybe a day and two partners at most to get it out of this system. But given that he’s a Dragon Slayer with enhanced abilities and stamina, we’re looking at a week at the least, and a lot of partners.”

The small group looked between each other uncomfortably for several moments, “So, what do we do?” Mirajane asked.

Porlyuisca gave them a look, “Well, from I’ve seen, these spells only work out if it’s with the preferred gender, my guess, it’s the lasses. If you ladies are willing or secretly fancy this guy, now’s the time. I have herbs and ointments to stave off pregnancy and chaffing, and some lubricant if need be. I’ll be open for another hour, then someone needs to take him and get to work.” Without another word, the old woman went back inside her home, leaving the group of Wizards in deep thought.

“So…how do we do this?” Levy asked, shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? We form an order and set to work, we can form a rotation so Natsu gets the attention he needs.” Erza said, the paragon of professionalism despite her flushed face.

“Well, who’s first then?” Lucy asked, no one had bothered to wonder who would be involved.

“I’ll do it,” Gray of all people stated, everyone gaped at him in surprise.

“Gray? You?” Mira asked in shock.

“Look, don’t think about it too hard. If it helps Natsu and gets him on his feet quicker, I’ll do it.” Gray said, everyone continued to gape at him, until Markarov spoke up.

“While we appreciate it Gray, Porlyusica made it clear that it has to be Natsu’s preferred gender. If none of the girls can perform, or Natsu rejects them, then you’re up. Till then, it looks like it’s on you ladies. I’m gonna head to the guild. Good luck.” The old man walked off, Gray reluctantly trailing behind him, a blue shadow watching him from afar.

“I guess we better decide who’s going to do it then.” Lucy said, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt.

“I will do it,” Erza said, “It’s my fault Natsu was caught alone with the scroll in the first place, I’ll be the first to…to…help him. With luck, I’ll last long enough to sate him.” Despite her calm demeanor, all the women assembled could tell that she was nervous.

“I’ll go next then, I guess.” Lucy said, “He’s my best friend, I can’t just let him suffer alone like this.”

“I’ll help too,” Mira said.

“I’m no virgin, so I’m up.” Cana said, smiling weakly.

“J-Juvia will too.” Said woman stepped out from the shadows, having eavesdropped on the whole event.

“Juvia? Are you sure?” Cana asked in shock, she and Gray weren’t a thing, but she’d be willing to? With Natsu.

“Gray-sama would if he was able. If he would do such for Natsu-san, then Juvia will do so in his place!” The rain woman said determinedly. That left only one.

“Levy? What about you?” Lucy asked.

“Don’t feel there is any obligation, we want to help Natsu, but doing it in such a way is…unusual for us all. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to do anything you’d regret.” Erza assured.

“Thanks you all…I…I’m not really comfortable with it.” Levy said quietly.

Erza nodded, “Very well, I will take Natsu to his home, it’s remote so no innocent person will be caught in the middle of it should we fail to satisfy him.”

“What should we do?” Lucy asked.

Erza thought for a moment, “If you would, please purchase groceries, we don’t know how long this will take. Natsu will need to eat and drink, as well as us I imagine. We’ll also need toiletries and have the next person close should we expire. Most importantly, we need to have people watching the house to make sure Natsu doesn’t run off in case whoever he’s with loses the strength to keep going.”

“I’ll get to work on setting up wards around Natsu’s house, won’t do much overall, but should keep animals and unwanted guests away. I’ll make some wards to keep people in too.” Cana said, heading off.

“I have some solid script that can reinforce Cana’s wards.” Levy said, following the Card Mage.

“I’ll go get the groceries,” Mira said.

“I’ll help you,” Lucy said, following her.

“Juvia will help Erza-san,” Juvia said, the Knight nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping into Porlyuisca’s home, approaching the Dragon Slayer. His face was still in a grimace, whatever he must be feeling, Erza knew it must be torturous. If what the old woman had said was true, it was a wonder Natsu had stopped himself in the forest before, it wasn’t likely he’d have the willpower to hold himself back.

“I’d get your herbs now, girl. By tomorrow, I’m going to be closed to humans for the next week.” Porlyuisca said.

Erza nodded, “Juvia, get as many herbs and ointments as you can, there’s no telling how much we’ll need.” Juvia bowed and proceeded to do just that.

Erza went to Natsu’s side, mentally preparing herself for what she had set out to do.

“Here,” Erza jumped slightly as two small flasks were put into her hands. She looked up to see Porlyuisca with a rare soft expression, “The small one will wake him up, the second one is a pick-me-up for you, take it when you’re at your lowest state, should get you through a bit more.”

“Thank you.” Erza bowed gratefully.

“You all are really brave helping your friend in such a way. I hope he appreciates how much you all care for him.”

“Were the situations reversed, he’d do the same for any of us.” Erza said fondly, re-quipping her gauntlets off so she could run her hands through Natsu’s hair fondly. He’d done so much for everyone, how could she call him friend if she didn’t help him in his time of need? She undid his restraints, and hoisted his form over her shoulder. Carrying him out the door to his home.

~

Erza sat in Natsu’s bungalow in the woods, when she had arrived Levy and Cana had been finishing up their wards around the small house, to her grateful surprise they had quickly put together a proper bedroom with Levy’s Solid Script Magic. Natsu only had a hammock and a couch, neither proper for the activities they were going through.

Soon after Erza had gotten to the small house, Juvia had arrived with the herbs and ointments from Porlyuisca’s, she asked to rainwoman to place some of the herbs in hot water for a tea. She had done this gracefully and placed it on the newly-scripted nightstand in the bedroom. Mirajane and Lucy arrived shortly after, with Gray following. Juvia had been flustered to see him, but he had brushed by her as usual, creating a makeshift fridge for the groceries.

With everything gathered, Erza called everyone to the outside of the house.

“Thank you all for your help, none of us expected or asked for this, but I appreciate your valor and seriousness of the situation,” Erza said with a bow, looking all gathered in the eyes. “I’m going to wake Natsu, and…begin. I thank you all, and hopefully, no one else will be forced to replace me.”

“We’ll be nearby to check on you, Erza.” Lucy said, Mirajane nodded, the two of them were next in order, both having pitched tents in case they had to get their quick. Mirajane had informed Markarov what would happen, thus she was excused from her guild duties.

“Thank you,” Erza said, bowing again before entering the Bungalow. She waited until the group had dispersed before she prepared.

She re-quipped into a silk purple shift, taking a deep breath, she moved into the bedroom.

Natsu was on his back, groaning in his sleep, it was fortunate that he had been given a sedative by Porlyuisca, otherwise he would have likely woken up long before. She took a moment to assess the room again, her tea was on the nightstand, Gray’s icebox was to the corner, and her toiletries were in her suitcases should she need them.

Erza took one last deep breath, she uncorked Porlyuisca’s potion, according to her it would wake Natsu from the power of the sedatives, and then, they would begin. The redhead held the bottle under Natsu’s nose and wafted the scent into his nostrils. Instantaneously Natsu’s eyes opened.

“What the hell is-?” He began, before he keeled over in pain, clutching at his lower stomach. “Damn it, why does it hurt so much?”

Erza corked the bottle and placed it on the nightstand, climbing into the bed, trying to keep from fidgeting uncontrollably. She was committed to doing this, so she would.  
“Natsu,” Erza said quietly. Natsu looked up, noticing Erza for the first time.

“E-Erza? What’s going on?” He asked, clutching his stomach as pain surged through him again. “Damn it, was is this?”

“You’ve been affected by a powerful spell, Natsu, and I’m here to help you.” She said, settling herself closer to him. She could feel the heat of his body growing more and more intense. As she approached, Natsu’s pain seemed to be forgotten as his nostrils flamed, his eyes focusing on Erza in a feverish intensity.

“Erza, you smell so good.” He said, watching her as she came closer to him.

Erza blushed in spite of herself, “Thank you.”

Natsu reached a hand towards her, before grabbing it back, unlike before he seemed aware of what was happening, or maybe he remembered how he had thrown himself at her in the forest. He went rigid, as if he was fighting his body for control of his own actions.

“Erza, get out of here! Something’s wrong, I don’t know if I can fight it!” Natsu said, his eyes were wild, nostrils flaring. The Knight, instead of taking his warning, scooted closer to him, unafraid and determined.

“I know Natsu, you’ve been affected by a spell from a Tantric Ritual scroll, the only way to stop it is…to have…sex.” Erza said, not without difficulty. Natsu heard the word ‘sex’ and groaned.<

“W-what? You mean? With you?” Natsu asked, Erza felt her anger spite and her look became murderous.

“Is there something wrong with that?” She asked menacingly.

Natsu gulped, “It’s just…Igneel told me to wait until I was ready to pick a mate, and…I don’t want to make you do somethin’ you’ll regret, Erza,” he said with struggle, evidently his current condition was overriding his fear of the Knight. “I can get through this, you’ll see!” He tried to grin, but it turned into a grimace instead.

Erza smiled tenderly at the pink-haired man before her, despite his usually self-centered demeanor of getting stronger, he was selfless in many ways. He even had a mature side that thought through things clearly and coherently, such as now. She reached out with her hand, placing it on his cheek tenderly. Natsu stopped shock still, staring at Erza with wide eyes.

“Erza, please, I can’t control myself, I don’t want to hurt you.” Natsu pleaded, tears were starting to form at his eyes, the possibility of hurting anyone of his friends, his nakama, was unbearable, especially in this way.

“Natsu,” Erza said softly, pressing her forehead to his, “You’ve taken care and protected everyone in the guild a thousand times before, please, let us help you now. If anyone can take you, it’s me. So, don’t hold yourself back, I want to help you. Let me.”

Like a switch, Natsu’s resistance to his urges vanished, like before he lunged at Erza pressing his lips against hers fiercely, only this time Erza reciprocated. She pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his upper body as he pushed her down on to the bed. His tongue pressed against her closed lips, and let it pass, letting the appendage explore her mouth, wrestling her own tongue. Natsu’s knee found the spot between Erza legs, the latter gasping at the pressure.

Natsu pulled his lips away from Erza’s panting slightly and still looking at her with that intense gaze, but something was wrong, he was…blushing?

“Natsu, what’s wrong?”

“I, uh…I’ve never…” He said, embarrassed.

“Neither have I,” Erza said with a soft smile. “Let’s just do what comes naturally, okay?”

“Okay!” Natsu said with his signature grin. Erza removed her hands from his back to his chest, sliding them to his arms to remove his black vest, and then his scarf which she handled with delicate care, putting it on the pillow next to her head. She looked down at his physique and gasped slightly, it shouldn’t have been much of surprise, Gray and Natsu both were mostly bare chested in the guild for the most part anyways, besides, she had bathed with them when they were younger. However, in this environment, with his heated skin under her hands, it all felt so different.

“Erza…” Natsu warned, she looked up at him, he was holding himself back again. It was time.

Erza led the kiss this time, pressing her lips to Natsu’s, holding on to him by his arms. The Dragon Slayer’s hands went to the shoulder straps of her shifts, impatiently, but carefully pulling them off her shoulders and down her arms. With only the slightest hesitation, he pulled the shift down over Erza’s breasts, the cloth fell and pooled at her waist, leaving her torso bare before Natsu.

Natsu stopped and looked down at her body, his breathing became labored, and his eyes even more intense than before, he was practically salivating now. Erza felt herself blush again, no one had seen her without her clothing like this, and none had looked at her the way Natsu was now, like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Despite her embarrassment, the Knight felt pride that her body was having such an effect on Natsu.

Natsu still stared at Erza’s bared breasts, while he wasn’t a pervert who paid special attention to those things, he did admit that Erza and Mira had some of the nicest busts in Fairy Tail, and here he was. He reached out his hands, grasping the breasts and feeling them. They were firm and perky, it made sense given how much Erza trained, still the Dragon Slayer was mystified by the warm orbs. His attention was shaken when Erza let out a sharp gasp, she bit her lip in a way that struck Natsu straight to his core.

He leaned forward and latched onto Erza’s left nipple, she yelped, feeling Natsu’s teeth lightly bighting down on her sensitive peaks. The redhead moaned as the pinkette massaged her breasts, his tongue and mouth active in lavishing her nipple. After thoroughly paying tribute to her left nipple, the Dragon Slayer switched to her right.

Erza gasped, running her hands through Natsu’s hair and pressing him closer. Whether it was just his body heat, her increasing arousal, or a combination of both had the feared Titania feeling warm all over. She also became increasingly aware of her lower reaches becoming wet, and an itch, an unbearable itch that had her wanting. Natsu continued to flick her nipple and massage her breasts, but this was no longer enough for the S-Class Mage, she needed more.

“Natsu,” She moaned, the Dragon Slayer didn’t hear her, still enraptured in her breasts. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, thankfully, he hadn’t had his teeth latched to the breast.

“Ow!” Natsu said, sharply, looking at Erza in confusion. “What was that for?” He asked.

Erza replied by slipping her shift down her hips and legs, leaving her naked. Her hand traveled to Natsu’s pants and undid the string, she began to pull them down. Natsu was confused at first, but then he found himself staring at Erza’s center, a patch of red hair stood out above her moistened lips. The Dragon Slayer looked between his length and Erza’s nether lips several times, caught between his needs and taking his friend’s virtue. He struggled long enough for the pain to come back, the unreleased sexual energy wanted out. Now.

Erza growled in frustration, grabbing the Dragon Slayer by the neck and pulling him close, her lips at his ears. “Natsu, stop hesitating. I. Want. You. Inside me.” Her usual threatening tone was laced with lust and want.

Natsu spared one last look at Erza, before he placed himself at her entrance, and he thrusted his hips inside. Both Knight and Dragon Slayer gasped at the unfamiliar, yet pleasant sensation, while Erza knew he hymen had been broken, it didn’t hurt as much as the smut novels she read told her, she was grateful for this however, because when Natsu started to rock his hips, she didn’t have to get him to stop.

Natsu had felt himself enter Erza, and lost himself to the lust spell he was under. Before, he had held himself at bay by both his will, and the thought of accidently hurting Erza, now though, fully immersed in her depths, he couldn’t hold back the magical-induced lust he was under. He rocked his hips on instinct, hammering against his redhead lover with the enthusiasm and fervor that only the Salamander of Fairy Tail could have. To his lover’s relief, he held himself on his arms, staring down at Erza as he continued to rock against her, the Knight, despite being unused to both the sensation and the level of force Natsu was using, was enjoying it.

The sensation of being filled was being met exceedingly well in Erza’s opinion, her lover was well-equipped, not overly long, but wide, filling her to capacity. She could feel the weight of his sac as it slapped against her bottom. The sound was thick and heavy in the small room, surpassed by Natsu’s grunts and Erza’s moans. At one point, Erza had pulled Natsu’s face to hers, kissing him fiercely, albeit briefly, the pinkette had been stunned momentarily, until her hands found their way to his sculpted buttocks and pulled him into her again. That set the Dragon off again, mercilessly pounding into the Knight as a dominant creature would.

Erza’s hands trailed to Natsu’s back, hanging from his shoulders as he thrusted into her again, her fingers clawed into her back, marking him with every roll of his hips. Natsu himself was in a frenzy, his Draconian senses were sharp normally, but whatever the Tantric spell had done to him increased his senses. The feeling of Erza’s vaginal walls was almost overwhelming, the heat, wetness and tightness of her had his head spinning, he could feel every bit of her walls covering his length, suffocating and enveloping every vein and groove of him. When his bare skin rested against that of her thighs or even her breasts, he swore he was touching warm velvet, soft and comforting, if he could find material as soft and warm as Erza’s flash, he’d make new clothes just to feel it always. He never cared much about comfort, but the feeling of her skin, he wanted to be enveloped in her. Before today, if you’d ask Natsu who he thought was soft and comforting, his first answer would not be Erza Scarlet. Seeing her on her back, moaning in pleasure as he moved in and out of her, it was surreal and almost fantastical in nature.

And the smell, Erza’s natural scent of strawberries and iron was mixed with the other scents now, or just heightened. Her hair carried the scent of a lemon and strawberry shampoo, subtle under her natural scent, but it made it so much richer to be so close. There was the scent of soap on her hands, likely where she had washed her hands at some point in the last day. The smell of iron wasn’t technically part of Erza’s natural scent, but more of the outer layer of her skin, where the armor was placed. Other scents was her breath, tea and strawberry cheesecake, perspiration, from the act itself and Natsu’s increased body heat, and then there was the faint smell of blood where he had penetrated her.

All of these heightened senses nearly had Natsu passing out from overstimulation, but the stubborn pride in him, as well the incessant sexual need, prevented him from doing so.

Despite his element being fire, Erza felt electric shocks from Natsu’s thrusts, barely keeping herself from jerking or whining, no matter her arousal, she would keep her composure. For the most part. The width of his length, as well as his pace was enough to make the disciplined Knight moan at his attention. She wasn’t sure if she had felt such pleasure before, if she were honest, it might even outdo Strawberry Cheesecake in terms of her enjoyment.

Evidently Natsu had similar enjoyment, his thrusts became more rapid and urgent, he was close to climax.

“Erza, I-I think, that…” Natsu gasped out.

“It’s okay, Natsu,” Erza said, leaning forward and whispering into his ear, “Don’t hold yourself back.”

“ERZA!” He roared, thrusting his length into her and holding himself there. Erza felt warmth flood her insides, thick and liquid, and yet, strangely comforting. She moaned in appreciation, wrapping her arms around Natsu’s shoulders.

Natsu breathed heavily into Erza’s neck, panting slightly. The redhead gently moved her neck to kiss the pinkette tenderly on the lips. He kissed back, and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, Erza moved so she was comfortable. She hadn’t felt relief yet, but for now it didn’t bother her, the experience itself was amazing, adding to it might have been overwhelming. She spared a look at the Dragon Slayer beside her, he was still conscious and had a dreamlike look on his face, he noticed her looking at her and grinned, grasping her hand in his and squeezing, she squeezed back and closed her eyes.

When she had decided to help her friend, Erza hadn’t thought once she’d enjoy the act of sex with him, she was helping him overcome this spell that had afflicted him. The day she eventually had intercourse with another person she had imagined differently, after a love confession, the consummation of her marriage, or even at times, a spontaneous and yet romantic night after a successful, hard-won battle. However, no one man’s face had ever appeared. Her feelings for Jellal could never be anything more than platonic, despite his redemption, his face had haunted her for several years, she wore her armor everywhere since she escaped the tower. Even though he had lost his memory and redeemed himself, he had still killed Simon, Zeref’s influence or not, Jellal had the ability to do that, had the ability to go down that path again if he wished.

There hadn’t been anyone to really capture Erza’s attention either, the guild was tragically short of potential male partner material, indeed the only ones she interacted with regularly were Natsu and Gray. Gray was loyal and kind despite his cool demeanor, but he wasn’t in touch with his feelings, and Erza viewed him as the rock of their group, he was their emotional still point, and that couldn’t be jeopardized. Natsu, Erza had always felt complicated feelings for. He was a hard-headed fighter only interested in his potential to get stronger, but he was also a deeply caring person who showed a fierce devotion to his Nakama. The Knight’s feelings for him hadn’t truly manifested until the battle at the Tower of Heaven, Natsu had saved her, not once, but twice, stopping Jellal and destroying the Tower as well. That was the first time Erza had seen him cry since they were children, and she had held him close. Was it love she felt for him? Maybe not yet, but he was the most important man in her life.

“Erza,” Natsu said, the redhead looked over to see that his manhood was raised again.

“Again?” Erza asked.

“Yeah!”

Erza smiled, pulling him to her, “Again.” She declared.

~

Outside the Bungalow, Mirajane and Lucy sat together at a small campfire, the two were wrapped in blankets keeping eyes on the small house. Night had fallen some hours ago, and the two were preparing to sleep in shifts. The two toasted marshmallows and made pleasant conversation as they waited. Lucy shot worried looked towards the house, holding an aura of general anxiousness and concern. Mirajane, however, wore an impish smile every time she looked at the house.

“Do you think they’re alright in there?” Lucy asked Mira. The snow-haired maiden smiled into the fire, lifting a marshmallow from the fire and blowing on it.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Erza won’t give out for a while.” Mira said.

“Yeah…but that’s with fighting right? Isn’t this a bit…different?” Lucy asked. Mira smiled at Lucy.

“Trust me as her formal rival, Erza is as stubborn as Natsu and has just as much if not more endurance as Natsu. She’ll be fine.” Lucy nodded, but gave Mira a once over look. When they had all agreed to help Natsu, the bartender had been worried initially, but now she looked…giddy. The blonde had to wonder if Mirajane was doing this out of friendship…or something else.

“Do you think we should check on them? They’ve been quiet for a while.” Lucy asked. Mira made to reply, but was interrupted.

“NATSUUU!” The cry of the redheaded Knight reached out to the blonde and snow-haired women, and both instantly went red.

“…Or maybe not.”

~

Erza felt herself roused from unconsciousness by a warm feeling between her legs, a tingling feeling that made her twitch and jerk. When she opened her eyes, the pink head of hair between her legs greeted her. A tongue pressed into her folds, Erza cried out lowly, bonelessly jerking in place. Natsu smirked, his tongue picked up pace, twisting and flicking against the top of her folds, the spot he had touched before. In seconds, Erza achieved orgasm. She fell back against the pillow, breathing in short pants as Natsu cleaned up her moisture. He then pulled himself up and laid beside her.

After their first time, Erza and Natsu had sex again, it was during the second time that the Knight had received her first orgasm. Natsu had sheathed himself inside her, and experimentally rubbed her upper folds, in seconds, Titania had become unwound, screaming his name as she climaxed. The Dragon Slayer had been worried that he had hurt her. Instead, Erza had pulled his lips to hers, giving him a dominant and passionate kiss. However, she had passed out after the second time, completely unused to the energy drain from an orgasm.

Evidently, Natsu had grown impatient and woken her up with oral sex.

“You ready to go again, Erza?” Natsu asked excitedly.

“Hmmm,” Erza considered, casting her lover a lidded gaze. “I’m still recovering from the last time,” her gaze fell to Natsu’s hardened length. “But seeing as you just did me a favor, I think I should return it.”

Erza, in a sudden show of strength, flipped Natsu over, leaving her staring down at him. From the hungry look on her face, Natsu was reminded of how the Titania of Fairy Tail would stare down a cake, and that made him nervous for good reason. Erza’s lips pressed against Natsu’s chest, over a small scar on his collarbone, if she recalled correctly that one was from Mirajane training with him in Satan Soul form. She kissed down to under his left pectoral, a thin and white section of healed flesh, that one had been her fault, once during a fight when they were younger, Natsu had charged her as she re-quipped her swords. The Dragon Slayer, never one to quit, had impaled himself on the tip of her sword as is sprang to existence. Neither had noticed until he had already been beaten. Erza and Mirajane both had spent the next week fussing over the Dragon Slayer, the former because of her guilty conscious, and Mirajane out of a seemingly motherly concern.

Erza continued to kiss her way down Natsu’s abdomen before arriving at his throbbing length. He was large, that much she could tell, and had a good girth to him, thankfully it wasn’t so comically oversized as to invoke fear, more than it was large, yet manageable enough to invoke excitement. It was odd, before any of this, Erza would have felt abhorrent to the idea of anything so physical with Natsu, or any man. Yet, her she was, staring down at his cock, wanting nothing more than to wrap her lips around it.

When she did, the sound of Natsu’s gasp made her flush with pride. Erza had been a virgin in all manners before today, and yet, despite that, she made the normally aloof and emotionally reserved Salamander gasp in pleasure like nothing else ever had. Erza smiled around Natsu’s length, twirling her tongue around the soft skin of the head, her lips were hallowed as she sucked at the same time. Her left hand was idly running circles around Natsu’s pectorals and abdominal muscles, her right hand was pumping the length she could not fit into her mouth. She moved her head over the top of his length as she pumped the rest of him, making him jerk his hips uncontrollably.

What Erza didn’t know, was that the whole time Natsu had been subjected to the tantric spell, it’s side effects had been influencing her. Due to his own natural pheromones because of being raised by a Dragon, as well as the proximity of the spell, Erza’s inhibitions had been stripped away as well. The longer they went, the less restraint and insecurity she would feel, it was how she had gotten so far, so fast.

None the wiser, Erza continued to tease Natsu’s length, removing her mouth from the tip and kissing her way down to his sac below, her hand continued to jerk him gently, while her lips found a new prize. Like the rest of the Dragon Slayer, his groin was hot, but none hotter than his hanging testicles, the heat was so warm in this proximity she could feel it radiating to her own flushed face in waves. His sac was hairless, and looked heavy, the smell was musky, a potent variation of his natural scent that only emboldened the Knight. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against the wrinkled skin of Natsu’s testicles.

“Gah! Erza…” Natsu moaned, never in his imagination, even the rare moment he let more lecherous thoughts in, would he have thought of Erza Scarlet kissing his testicles. The thought had never even crossed his mind as a possible sexual act, even so, he liked the sensation. Erza’s lips were warm, but compared to his core body heat, they were pleasantly moist and cool against his skin. Just when Natsu couldn’t imagine it getting any better, a wet mouth took one of his testicles into her mouth.

Natsu felt himself go lightheaded when Erza sucked on the ball, her tongue running circles along his skin. It was almost torturous, between the wet mouth on his sac and the hand still pumping his cock, the Dragon Slayer knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It didn’t help matters when Erza switched sides, bathing the other testicle in her mouth.

Natsu’s jerking hips became more erratic now, sensing his distress, Erza moved her mouth back to his pulsing head. Her mouth and hand were in sync as she moved down and up his length, she felt his hand curl into her hair, not in a controlling manner, but a gentle and almost embracing manner. Erza continued to pump and suck, until Natsu reached his limit.

“Erza…” He warned, the Knight kept her mouth firmly over his length’s head, pumping the rest of him with my insistence and intensity. With a jerk, and tight pull at her hair, he came.

Warm, thick fluid shot into the back of Erza’s throat in waves, at first, she worried she’d choke, but ever adaptive, she kept her mouth in place and swallowed the thick essence of Natsu Dragneel. The following spurts were lessened in intensity, landing on Erza’s tongue at a more manageable rate. As Natsu’s orgasm died down, his scarlet-haired lover got a full taste of his cum. It was thick, but not unpleasant in texture, it’s taste was salty and bitter, but nothing too repulsive. And while she couldn’t say she’d enjoy the prospect of tasting Natsu’s cum in the future, she also couldn’t say it would be the worst thing she’d have to do by a long shot.

Natsu’s hand was gently stroking Erza’s head in appreciation, Erza swallowed the remainder of his cum and smiled at him.

For a moment, with the redhead and the pinkette looking at each other with such affection, one could almost believe that they were a couple who had just finished a love-making session. Oddly, both were having more than friendly thoughts about each other.

Erza, despite critical of Natsu’s often oblivious nature and aggressive thinking, was brave and noble in his own way, and no matter what happened to him, to the guild or anything, you could always count on Natsu Dragneel. Natsu on the other hand considered what he thought of Erza, when they were young he had been terrified of both Erza and Mirajane, both having beaten him up plenty of times in their adolescence. She had only grown more intimidating as she became an S-Class mage, but during their battle at the Tower of Heaven, Natsu had seen who she was under the armor she wore, someone who had suffered as no other should have. Someone who had been beaten into the ground to the point of helplessness, and yet, she had stood up time and time again. Each time stronger than before, Natsu admired it as much as he aimed to match that ideal. Since the Tower of Heaven Natsu had noticed Erza spending more of her time around him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company, although, sometimes she was a bit…insistent about going on a job or having a conversation.

And here they lay, forced together due to extraordinary circumstances, even amongst the magic they were used to dealing with.

Erza crawled up towards Natsu a sultry smile on her face, in a showcase of speed even the Queen of Fairies couldn’t have foreseen, Natsu had grabbed Erza and pulled her to her hand and knees as he swung around behind him. Erza could feel from his bobbing length, that Natsu was still hard.

“Again, Natsu?” She asked.

“I can’t help it, Erza, you look and smell so good.” He said with a bashful grin, Erza felt her face redden.

“T-thank you.”

“No problem, so uh…” Natsu started, placing his hands on Erza’s hips, “Do you mind it like this?”

Erza smiled, “It’s fine, Natsu, let’s see how this feels.”

“Alright! I’m all fired up now!” Indeed, he was, no sooner had he gotten her permission, before he sheathed himself in Erza’s folds in one mighty thrust. Erza gasped at the sudden shock of fullness that was slowly becoming more familiar, however, the Knight wasn’t quite used to it yet, nor was she used to the overwhelming pleasure she felt from the action.

Natsu’s length and girth were enough to make Erza feel full, without making her feel like her walls would break, as the smut novels she read described. No, this felt much better that was described, it felt like a true physical union. A synthesis. Natsu’s angle from behind allowed him full use in his range of motion, making his thrusts harder than they ordinarily would have been. It made the sensation of his length inside Erza feel more expansive and rapid, increasing her sensation of pleasure. This only peaked higher when Natsu slipped a hand over her hip and found the hood of her folds, beginning to flick tenderly.

“Oh Natsu!” Erza all-but screamed, his thrusts seem to slow in concern before she rocked her hips back at him, moving back into a kneeling position, grabbing Natsu by the hair and pulling him with her. She kissed him hard on the mouth, “Don’t you dare stop!”

“A-aye ma’am!” Natsu said, seeing Erza as she’d normally threaten him.

Natsu redoubled his efforts, his fingers playing with her hood with more confidence as he thrust his hips against her buttock with renewed aggression. The Dragon Slayer felt more pleasure as he did it this way, it was better for access and getting all of his length into Erza, but it was also due to the wetness between her legs, between the last several sessions and this current one, the Knight had certainly enjoyed their coupling as of now.

After several moments of Natsu’s aggressive thrusting and teasing of Erza’s hood, the Dragon Slayer felt her insides rapidly tighten around his length, her arms and legs in spasms and twitching as she cried out.

“NATSUUU! RIGHT THERE!” Followed his orders, Natsu kept thrusting, the pull of Erza’s inner walls and the wet heat within her body was rapidly pulling him closer to his own orgasm. His grip on Erza’s hip tightened, he leaned forward leaning his front on her back. Natsu felt the familiar pull of an orgasm, but something else too, something he hadn’t felt before.

“Erza…” He moaned, leaning back and flipping her over, while still inside her and continuing to plunge into her. The fire was spreading from below his navel, to his abdomen, to his chest, up his neck until he felt like his head was engulfed in flames. He hit the point of orgasm as his length was buried in Erza and erupted within her, as he released, he lunged forward and buried his fangs in Erza’s right shoulder. Whether it was him releasing in her, or due to the strange magic working through Natsu’s bite, Erza orgasmed again, screaming with Natsu as they both climaxed together.

Erza felt her insides flooded with warm liquid, smiling contently as her orgasm tied down, Natsu’s frame fell against her in exhaustion. She held him close to her, rolling him off her, gasping as his length was removed from her. Natsu snored contently next to her, Erza looked at him wondering what strange emotions were running around in her chest. Her exhaustion was catching up with her, however, so she re-quipped a blanket for the two of them and nestled herself into Natsu’s warm frame.

Her last thoughts were of how much she enjoyed being near Natsu, his warmth, the feel of his essence inside of her, the way he made her feel when they had sex. Even now, lying beside him, Erza couldn’t help but think that she wanted more of this, then sleep took her thought away. To dreams of a possible future, she might like to have, with Natsu.


	2. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucy's turn to help her best friend, though she might deny the fact she enjoys it.

Morning greeted Lucy and Mirajane with a bright sun, and warm air. Despite the encouraging weather, Lucy was nervous. She had slept very lightly through the night, worried about having to get up at a moment’s notice incase Natsu needed…help. The blonde still didn’t know why she agreed to help Natsu in such a manner, true, he was her best friend, but to actually have sex with him? But then she reminded herself that concepts like virginity and proper first times didn’t matter when Natsu’s life was on the line. Still, she kicked herself for having said yes, she had been surprised when so many people volunteered on the spot, even Juvia of all people.

Lucy stepped out of her tent, seeing Mirajane already up at the campfire making a simple breakfast. She looked up as Lucy approached.

“Good morning.” She said with her usual bright smile.

“Morning,” Lucy said, sitting on a log and taking a long look at Natsu’s house. “Hear anything?”

“Not since last night.” Mira said.

“Do you think…we should check? Or- “The door to the bungalow opened, to Mira and Lucy’s surprise there stood Erza, wearing a thick purple robe over pajamas. One thing both women noticed was her sloped posture, and slow steps. Despite that however, she was practically glowing, a soft smile with a pleased and serene expression.

“Erza?” Mirajane asked. The redhead turned towards the other two, her smile got even bigger.

“Good morning Mira, Lucy. Sleep well?” She asked, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Lucy sweat dropped it’s like she forgot why we’re here she thought.

“Um, yes. How’s Natsu?” Mirajane asked. Both women were surprised when the redhead blushed and an even wider smile graced her lips.

“He’s showering right now, I offered to shower with him, but he told me to go and rest,” Erza shook off the blush and looked at Lucy and Mirajane. “Whoever is next, I’d advise you to go see him, and bring food, I don’t think he’s eaten since yesterday.”

As if in response, Mira stood there with a basket full of food, the white-haired demon smiled sweetly as she handed the basket to Lucy. Numbly the blonde took the food, before shaking her head. “Hey, wait! Why me?” She demanded.

Mirajane smiled sweetly at her, “Didn’t volunteer second? Besides, I have to make sure Erza gets some rest.” While it was rational in words, Lucy thought she saw the mischievous demon under Mirajane’s reasoning.

Heaving a sigh, Lucy acquiesced, taking a deep breath and making her way into Natsu’s house. As she did this, Mirajane took Erza and set her down by the fire, giving her a plate of food and tea. She sat beside the redhead watching her eat for a time before finally asking her the question on her mind.

“So, how was he?”

~

Lucy entered Natsu’s house, it was the first time she had ever been in his house, and it was exactly how she had imagined it; clothes, clean and dirty were loitered all around with the odd dumbbell or dish here and there. The cleanest part of the house turned out to be new sections that were made, the furnished bedroom with a bed, nightstand, and full bathroom. Lucy set down her the basket next to the icebox, she heard running water from the bathroom, with great apprehension she approached the door and knocked.

“Hm?” A muffled voice questioned, Lucy found herself at odds with what to say, awkwardly trying to find her words.

“I-it’s Lucy, are you- “The door suddenly opened, Natsu at the door staring down at Lucy. The blond nearly shrieked, both because of the door suddenly opening, and two because Natsu was standing naked in front of her.

As a straight female, Lucy would have to be blind to say Natsu wasn’t attractive, even on a preference or objective level. Now, said man was standing in front of her, naked, even bereft of his trademark scarf. Lucy felt heat pool into her cheeks, seeing Natsu’s torso, which she was used to at this point, as well as his toned legs, and of course his flaccid length. Even not fully hard, Natsu was certainly sizable. Lucy felt herself heat up so much, she thought she might melt, Natsu, meanwhile seemed completely oblivious to the situation.

“Hey Luce! You okay? You look really warm,” Natsu said, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers to check her temperature. Lucy was frozen, staring straight down at Natsu’s length. When his heated skin touched hers, the blonde screeched and stumbled falling over, this had startled the pinkette who reached out to grab her, but lost his balance and fell with her. He landed on top of her, pressed against her sizable bust.

“Ow, Lucy! You’re really loud!” Natsu groaned, pushing himself up, as he did he caught a whiff of Lucy’s scent. Lemon, vanilla and some refined scent of air that Natsu could only assume was from Lucy’s celestial magic, he liked it. It was rich and potent, but so to was sweat and grime on top of her natural scent.

“Natsu…” Lucy gasped, feeling his length twitch in its place between her legs, she looked up at Natsu staring down at her with an intense gaze. Suddenly, he stood up, pulling Lucy with him and turning his back to her. He had been trying to hide his member from view, however, he replaced it with his backside, which Lucy stared at just as intently.

“What are you doing here, Lucy?” He asked suddenly, his tone wasn’t cold…but it was reserved.

Lucy shuffled in place uncertainly, “Did Erza not tell you?” Natsu perked up at the redhead’s name and seemed to think for a moment.

“She mentioned something about some spell that makes my sex drive go on overload, and that someone would come after her to make sure I was still going at it,” He turned then, looking at Lucy with an intent look. “Is that you?”

“Y-yeah…” Lucy muttered, her eyes went to the floor, for whatever reason, his serious tone and gaze made her feel an ache in her chest. Natsu’s bare feet entered into Lucy’s vision, a calloused hand grasped her by the chin and brought her gaze up to his face. It was a true moment of rarity, with the Dragon Slayer’s usually rambunctious and emotionally oblivious nature gone, instead a serious and sincere expression stared at Lucy.

“Do you want to?” Natsu asked quietly, his voice was suddenly a cannon in the small house.

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, “Want to? What do you mean?”

“Look, Luce, I appreciate you bein’ here, but if you don’t want to…do it with me, then you can go. I’m not going to let you do something you don’t want to, especially if it’s your first time.” Natsu said, mentally Lucy knew this was her chance to stop, to leave and let Mirajane or someone else go at Natsu, however, the Celestial Spirit mage knew she couldn’t do that.

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered, slowly raising her gaze to his, “I want to. You’re my best friend, and I know that this is hurting you. Please, if there was anyone in the guild I’d give my first time to, it’s you.” She didn’t know where all this was coming from, it just flowed from her on instinct, and yet, Lucy knew it was how she felt.

Natsu looked at her assessing her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her firmly, but not aggressively. The blonde mage felt herself go rigid for a moment, before relaxing, closing her eyes and kissing back gently. As far as first kisses went, Lucy felt it was a good one; passionate and sincere. She didn’t know if it was Natsu’ natural talent, or his time with Erza, but he was a very good kisser, giving her time to adapt and enjoy it before he pressed his tongue against her lips. The blonde accepted his tongue into her mouth, where he gently dominated her own and explored her mouth.

Natsu soon pulled away, breathing with light pants that hinted at his wants, if it wasn’t obvious enough, the hard mass pressing into Lucy’s lower stomach was evidence enough. The pinkette looked between Lucy and his open shower for a moment before grinning, pulling her into the bathroom.

“Natsu!? What are you doing?” Lucy demanded, her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was doing flips. Heat and moisture were also tickling at her groin.

Natsu turned to her with a grin, “We’re gonna shower together!”

Lucy looked dumbly between Natsu and the shower for several moments, before nodding, figuring she should follow in his madness, her mind too muddled to do anything else. Lucy made to take off her white top, but stopped, nervous shaking was beginning to take root in her again. Natsu looked at her, wondering what was wrong.

“Could you…look away, for now at least?” She asked tentatively, Natsu wasn’t sure why, but he found embarrassed Lucy endearingly cute. He turned his back and waited patiently, or trying to appear so, the pulse to his other head made itself known as he detected Lucy’s arousal. If he were honest, he was also looking forward to seeing what Lucy looked like naked.

The clothes came off faster than she thought she would’ve been comfortable with, but soon Lucy was bare, taking out the bow in her hair and laying it on her clothes on floor. One arm draped around her bust, another covering herself below, she stepped into the shower. The water was still running and was pleasantly cool to her heated body, she waited with baited breath for Natsu to join her. She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together to try and alleviate the heat between her legs, but she knew it wouldn’t be so simple.

She felt rather than heard Natsu enter the shower, the heat of his body alerted her to his presence. Still too shy to turn around, Lucy stood in a corner trying to alleviate both her arousal and her nervousness, neither were leaving. When she felt a wet and rough cloth touch her back, Lucy jumped a little bit, the response was dry chuckle from Natsu.

“Just washing your back, gosh.” He said exasperated, he was joking of course, but the familiar banter did calm Lucy’s nerves a bit. Surprisingly, Natsu was gentle and focused solely on washing Lucy’s skin, she of course didn’t know that he was trying not to let his lust control him, it didn’t help that her arousal was only enticing her nostrils, not to mention her shapely rear within eyesight. Still, he kept his composure, completely scrubbing Lucy’s back, and moving to her arms, and then her legs, Natsu had to be careful with his face so close to her backside, where her scent was most potent. After several tense moments, he was done with her back.

“Lucy…” Natsu said quietly, wordlessly, Lucy turned around, her face was still flushed, but it looked like it was more from arousal than nerves. The Dragon Slayer had to step back and breathe, while it was true he had seen Erza naked not a day before, that had been a blur of emotion, lust and sweaty bodies entwined together. Lucy was standing right before him, his mind was clearer thanks to Erza’s efforts, the need was there, but not as incessant and desperate. Besides that, Natsu knew he couldn’t just pounce at Lucy, Erza had come to him confident and ready, nervous, but insistent that things get going. Lucy was less secure, less confident, besides that there were many physical differences. Erza had wondrous curves, but that was backed by a firm build of muscle, with confidence in gestures and her body. Lucy was the exact opposite; not much in the way of muscle, not secure with her body, but her skin was soft, and her nervous and embarrassed nature was very endearing. Plus, if Natsu was honest, he thought that Lucy’s breasts were larger than Erza’s, and her figure was a bit more of an hourglass. Honestly, Natsu couldn’t say he had a preference between the two, but each had their own qualities that stirred the fires in his belly.

Natsu looked Lucy in the eye, her brown orbs were watching him like he was a life line, the only sound outside their heartbeats was the consistent beat of water from the showerhead, almost hitting in time with the beating of their hearts. They looked each other in the eyes, wide brown eyes meeting obsidian as Natsu gently brought the washcloth to Lucy’s collarbone and washed down. She gasped when the cloth skidded over her breast, Natsu smirked, not stopping as he washed under them, and moving to her stomach. A part of Lucy was grateful he hadn’t spent time washing her breasts, but another part was disappointed. That disappointment was only amplified as Natsu’s wandering washcloth teased down her stomach, over her navel, to the tops of her thighs, very, very slowly.

Lucy began to whine when Natsu would tease the washcloth towards the apex of her thighs before pulling away again. He did this for several minutes, just watching and enjoying the expressions Lucy made, she was too embarrassed to tell him to stop the teasing, but enjoying it too much to tell him to stop. Had this been any other situation with his blonde friend, he probably would have teased her for a lot longer, but given the situation and beginning of his lower abdomen begin to burn ever so slightly, it was time to get on with it.

Natsu leaned forward, claiming Lucy’s lips with his own, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, unlike before, Lucy instantly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around him, one hand nestling in his pink hair. Their tongues played a dance, one that would promise of things to come, Lucy worried that Natsu would start now and this was how she’d lose her virginity, however, he had other plans. Despite his painful arousal, Natsu focused on Lucy, he pulled himself away from her lips, kissing down her jawline to her neck. She mewled when he sucked on the sweet skin of her neck, it was apparently a sensitive place for her, craning her neck back to give him better access as she shuddered in pleasure.

Natsu, however was not content to remain there, trailing his tongue over to her other side, kissing up behind her ear, before taking an earlobe in his mouth and biting gently. Lucy half-whined and half-gasped at the action, biting her lip to stifle both, this was not unnoticed by Natsu who smirked. He kissed down her upper chest, making a full circle around her bountiful breasts, nearing, but never entirely grasping the breasts with his mouth. However, his warm breath sent sharp tingles up Lucy’s spine, she felt her nipples peak up in arousal, unfortunately for her, Natsu saw this and grinned up at her.

“Getting fired up, Luce?” He asked, as he expected, Lucy blushed and tried to stammer an answer, however, Natsu wasn’t interested in her answer as he caught her right nipple in his mouth. The blonde mage hissed as she felt his lips wrap around her areolas, his tongue swirling around her nipple playfully. His hand went to her other breast, massaging gently. Lucy’s hands went to Natsu’s back, one hand entangling in his hair to keep him pressed against her nipple, the other grasping at his upper back muscles. Natsu continued to play with her breasts for a good while, enjoying the pliable and warm orbs of flesh. After a few minutes, he switched from her right breast to her left, his left hand replacing his mouth on her right. He thought it was interesting how different Lucy’s breasts were to Erza’s, the Knight had perky and firm breasts that no doubt came from her training and fitness. Lucy’s were softer and more pliant, not quite so much muscle in hers. Still, Natsu liked them just as much as Erza’s.

Just when Lucy thought she was at her limits, Natsu removed his mouth from her breasts, and kissed his way down her stomach. The blonde felt herself tense up, knowing, or perhaps hoping, what the pinkette’s intentions were. Said pinkette was taking his sweet time kissing his way down Lucy’s stomach, nipping gently at the soft skin of her tummy, and while she flexed unintentionally as he briefly licked at her navel, her skin and the flesh beneath it were soft. His lips found their way past her waist, where Lucy had nervously giggled at the sensation of his tongue there. When his tongue arrived above her lower lips, he felt a smooth purchase on her skin, lacking the hair he expected. He thought about commenting, but he figured he could tease her about it later.

His tongue moved torturously slowly over her bald expanse, moving close to her now-moist lips, before pulling away again. Lucy practically groaned when he began to kiss her thighs, teasingly slowly. As before, he ventured close to her netherlips before retreating again, Lucy whined and resisted the urge to beg. She wouldn’t do that, she couldn’t, right? This was about Natsu, who said she was supposed to enjoy this? Then again, no one had said she couldn’t, still, it was too bold to demand Natsu to do that, especially when she was supposed to be pleasuring him.

Lucy’s lasted a couple more moments before she began to whine in want, “Natsu, please…”

“’Please’ what, Luce?” Natsu asked, smirk on face, eye devilish. His hands rubbed up and down Lucy’s thighs.<

“You know…” Lucy said, too embarrassed to be specific.

“C’mon Luce! You’ll never get anywhere if you don’t say what you want! So, c’mon! What do you want?” Natsu asked, while not tactful or seductive, it was definitely Natsu’s blunt and oblivious nature.

“Lick me…down there.” Lucy finally pleaded, her face red as a tomato.

Natsu grinned, “Aye sir!” He gently spread her legs, hooking one over his shoulder and spreading her out down there. Lucy felt herself flush, partially in embarrassment, but mostly in aroused excitement. Natsu himself was feeling excited, he reached one hand to her folds, spreading them. Pink and moist flesh was revealed to the Dragon Slayer, the scent of Lucy’s arousal hitting him full force. Without much more preamble, Natsu dove into Lucy’s folds, tongue and mouth lavishing her moist nether lips.

Lucy felt electricity flare up and down her spine and through her nerves, her leg on Natsu’s shoulder twitched, and her hand made out to almost punch him, before changing direction and gripping his pink hair in her hand instead. Natsu took the hand in his hair as encouragement, his lips finding the hood to her folds, Erza had called it a ‘clit’, he didn’t know why, seemed like a rouge term for something he thought was kind of pretty, but people will call things what they want to.

Natsu sucked on her hood, feeling her twitch through the action, and of course blushing and moaning adorably. She tasted good too, sweet, like a lemon candy, he thought. He pulled away from her hood to lick at the rest of her folds, going from the bottom to the top several times, almost like the waves, Lucy moaned at each action in succession. She even began to roll her hips into Natsu’s attentive tongue, working in synergy with him.

Natsu lifted Lucy’s other leg, resting both of her thighs on his shoulders, deepening his depth in her folds. His tongue was now inside of her Lucy, sliding in and out as Natsu bobbed his head in and out. Lucy screeched, feeling his tongue inside her was both amazing, as well as unfulfilling. His warm, wet tongue was touching her in places she hadn’t touched before, licking and exploring her insides. However, it simply wasn’t enough, Lucy felt the need, the itch, the want to be filled by something more than Natsu’s tongue. She needed it. Now.

“Natsu,” Lucy moaned, grasping him by the hair and pulling him from her folds. He looked confused at being pulled out of her depths, before he caught sight of her look. With a grin, he stood to his feet, picking Lucy up by her spread legs and taking her into the bedroom. As he set her down, Lucy began mumbling into his ear breathlessly.

“What was that, Luce?” Natsu asked, settling himself between her spread legs on the bed.

“Please be gentle,” She pleaded, to which Natsu readily nodded.

“You got it,” he said gently, leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips. Lucy threw herself into the kiss, passion igniting within her as she gripped his arms. His skin was hot to the touch and wet due to the shower, but quickly drying.

With heavy breath, Natsu lined up his hardened length with Lucy’s folds, and in one quick thrust, entered her. The blonde gasped at the suddenness of his penetration, feeling a slight sting with it, as well as a feeling of being full down there. For several moments, she held on to Natsu, her face pressed in against the crook of his neck, grasping him close. Pain and pleasure over took her senses for several moments before the pleasure took precedence.

“You alright?” Natsu asked when Lucy stilled under him.

“Yeah, you can…move now.” She whispered quietly.

So Natsu did, however, he acquiesced to Lucy’s earlier request and did so slowly and gently. She was not like Erza in the sense that she could handle Natsu going full-force, she simply wasn’t that strong to endure the rampant lust that Natsu was capable of. Besides, Natsu wasn’t crazed with the tantric spell like before, Erza had taken the brunt of his frenzy, and now he was in more control of himself. Thankfully, this allowed him to go slowly for Lucy so as not to hurt her.

Lucy gasped and moaned as Natsu slowly brought his length into her fully, before withdrawing and thrusting in slowly again. She was eternally grateful for Natsu’s steady pace, she was sensitive to the new sensations, but enjoyed them and was not overwhelmed thanks to Natsu’s temperance. It gave her leave to enjoy it more than she would have thought ordinarily. She felt the itch starting to be sated, being full and filled to the brim.

Natsu for his part was enjoying himself as well, his length was hugged tightly by Lucy’s walls, her arms and legs around his frame were warm and comforting. The Dragon Slayer was never one for closeness or affection in general, with Erza there had been a form of it, but it was mostly clouded by his lust, the new experience and seeing said Knight in a different light than he had before. Now though, with Lucy, he had never feared her to begin with, he’d seen enough of her embarrassed reactions to know how to incite them and in a way to deal with them. This, this was a different feeling than he was used to as he kissed her again, his length hugged tighter by her as she reciprocated.

Natsu’s left hand wandered down to Lucy’s breast, kneading the flesh, she let out a sharp squeak in tandem with his next thrust. Her entrance had moistened, increasing the pace of his thrusts through lubrication alone. His right hand wandered down to Lucy’s hood and rubbed it in a circular motion, causing jerking spasms in her hips and legs.

“Oh, Natsu, faster please,” Lucy gasped, taking it to heart Natsu granted her request, increasing his pace. The wet passage hugged his length, squeezing him and enticing him to return again and again, Natsu felt himself wanting to return, now and in the future. “Oh god.”

Natsu almost jumped when Lucy screamed in pleasure, her walls increasing their grip on him and practically milking him, he knew he was at his limit as well.

“Lucy…” Natsu moaned, increasing his pace within the blonde beneath him. On instinct, he leaned down and bit into the skin above Lucy’s collarbone, he felt the same sensation with Erza, heat traveling from below his navel, through his torso and to his teeth.

“Natsuuuu!” Lucy screamed, climaxing with Natsu, both moaning as he fired within her. The blonde mewled as she felt the warm liquid fill up deep inside her.

She held Natsu close to her, nuzzling into his warmth. He fell beside her, holding her close as they basked in the aftermath of what could only be called love-making. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu looking at her with a slight grin, leaning forward and catching her lips in his gently. She surrendered to the kiss, pulling him closer to her.<

They lay there, lightly panting for several moments, Natsu snuggling into Lucy affectionately. There was a word she’d never thought she’d associate him with, nor would she have ever assumed he’d want to cuddle. Yet, here they lay, friends turned to lovers by extraordinary circumstances.

Lucy almost bolted upright at the thought. Lovers? Her and Natsu? But they…she rubbed her hand in her face, of course they were lovers, or something. They had sex for Spirits’ sake, and friends didn’t usually do that, sure there were people with friends with benefit relationships but that wasn’t them. She helped a friend in need, and she enjoyed it? So, what it’s not like she was actually feeling anything for him…was she?

Her internal ramblings were cut short when her stomach and Natsu’s growled in tandem, she looked down at the Dragon Slayer, and suddenly remembered that she brought food in before. She tried to move, but didn’t make it far, her legs were too shaky, and her lower regions were sore.

“Hey Luce, what are you doing?” Natsu asked in concern, noticing her pained expression.

Lucy pointed towards the doorway where a bag sat next to the icebox. “Mira made some food for you, I meant to bring it to you, but then you…I…” She trailed off, before she could have finished, Natsu had jumped from the bed, grabbed the bag and brought it the bed in less than a minute.

Wordlessly, Natsu opened the bag, pulling out several plates of food as well as two pairs of chop sticks, handing one to Lucy who took it numbly. He clapped his hands together and looked at Lucy.

“Let’s eat!” He said with his usual grin. Lucy offered her own shy smile.

“Y-yeah.”

“Itadakimatsu!” They said together before digging in.

Lucy felt a warmth as she watched Natsu, simply smiling to herself and eating, knowing Natsu would want to go again soon. And just maybe she was looking forward to it. 

~

Erza woke up in her own bed in the Fairy Hills dormitory, she looked up just to see Mirajane’s red dress and white hair disappear behind her closing door. She vaguely remembered giving her details on her night with Natsu, in a bit of a daze over the events, she had been very inquisitive. It was understandable…to a degree, however she was very persistent in her curiosity.

Now Erza was rested and sated, she should have felt like her old self, instead, she felt…lonely. Images of Natsu, the feeling of his skin and lips on hers, the smoky smell of him, the warm touch of his skin, and sound of his breath as he whispered in her ear. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, trying to bring herself the warmth that she missed, missed his warmth. She didn’t notice the red mark on her right shoulder however.


End file.
